Elizabeth Keen and The Seven Deadly Sins
by SensationalShay
Summary: Even FBI Agents aren't above sinning.


A/N: This is a part two of sorts to my "Raymond Reddington and The Seven Deadly Sins" story but you could read this just on it's own if you wanted.

As I said in the other story, this is an idea I got after watching a Discovery Channel special about the seven deadly sins at 3 o'clock in the morning LOL

This is one story with seven different…tales I guess you could call them.

Special thank you to my BETA Xyber116 for all her help and hard work :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing….Wish I did but I don't.

* * *

Lust: An intense desire, physical or otherwise; A want or craving for money, food, fame or power.

The look of lust mixed with love….is a very dangerous thing.

- Unknown

"Everything is going to be okay," she heard Red say softly against her hair. She felt him press his lips to the back of her head as he repeated himself over again.

Lizzie felt like her world was coming apart at the seams. Tom, her husband and the man she promised to stand beside and love for the rest of her life, was a criminal. Just like the ones she spent her days chasing after. He was a killer. Tom had hit her just hours ago because she had uncovered his secret hiding place.

She had married, made love to, lived with and had seriously considered adopting a child with a killer! If it had not been for Red.

Raymond Reddington. He had been right. Everything Red had told her since the day she met him was true. All of it.

Lizzie could feel the tears burn against her eyes once more. She could feel her heart start to beat faster and her lungs burn as she tried to take a breath to control herself.

This can not be happening, she thought to herself. But it was. This wasn't a dream. This was her life.

"Lizzie it's ok. Just breath in and out," she heard Red say softly against her neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath blow over her cold skin.

She closed her eyes and tried to breath just like he told her. In and out. In and out.

She knew she needed to get a hold of herself. She hated the fact that Red was seeing her like this. She had always tried to appear strong in front of people her whole life. Sam, her friends, her teachers, her instructors at Quantico and co-workers. She had always hated the idea that anyone would see and think of her as "weak". She was a strong woman damn it, one who had overcome everything in her life. She was a woman who could and would take anything.

But as strong as she had always appeared to be, the day she met Red it was like that determination to appear strong intensified. She would NOT under any circumstances break down in front of him. She had once several weeks back after finding out about Gina and she swore she never would do it again. She would NOT act like a scared, fragile little girl around a man like Red. She wouldn't.

But here she was, breaking down in front him. Strange though, she didn't feel embarrassed like she thought she would have. She felt safe with his arms around her.

"Lizzie look at me," she heard Red command as he loosened his hold on her. She wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand as she sat up.

"Lizzie look at me," Red said more firmly this time. She sniffled once and looked up at him.

"Everything is going to be ok. I am not going to allow anyone to hurt you do you understand?" Red said never breaking eye contact with her. "To get to you, they will have to go through me."

Lizzie stared at him before nodding. Red squeezed her hand and brought it up to his lips where he kissed the top of her hand.

Lizzie stared at the man next to her as the music box continued to play. She couldn't stop staring at him. This man, this criminal, who stormed into her life months ago, this man who she had seen kill with her own two eyes, this man who was a Wanted Man had spent days rebuilding her a music box to play a song that he knew would bring her comfort.

Even after speaking to him like she did, he still continued to work on it because he knew she would need some comfort sooner or later. He knew for fact she would find out about Tom soon enough and when she did she was going to be devastated.

Lizzie turned to look at the music box in front of her. This had to be the sweetest, and if she was being honest, the most romantic gift she had ever been given.

Looking back up to Red, the look in his eyes made her stop breathing for moment. The look he was giving her was the look of pure devotion and want.

A look of love mixed in with lust.

It terrified her.

And excited her.

* * *

Gluttony: Excessive desire for food.

There is no love sincerer than the love of food.

- George Bernard Shaw

Lizzie closed her eyes and moaned as she took another bite of cheesecake.

Today had been Meera's birthday and anytime it was one of their own's birthday, the rest of the agents who worked at the Post Office would always throw a party and instead of getting the traditional birthday cake, they would buy whatever dessert was that agent's favorite.

Meera's favorite dessert apparently had been cheesecake. But not just any kind of cheesecake, oh no. A deep dish cheesecake with a chocolate graham cracker crust, chocolate and strawberry swirl in the cheesecake filling itself and topped with whole strawberries that had been covered in a milk chocolate drizzle.

It was the closest to Heaven Lizzie had ever been. While the staff sang Meera the birthday song, Lizzie couldn't take her eyes off of the cheesecake.

She had always had a sweet tooth. She remembered when she was little she would always eat dessert first. When Sam packed her lunch box in elementary school, she always ate the two cookies he would put in first and then her lunch. Sam was always careful not to have too many sweets in the house because he knew she would eat them all.

She always ordered dessert when out at restaurants and she knew she rushed through the meal itself just so she could get to the dessert part. She would always eat it slowly. Savoring each bite of whatever she ordered.

And it didn't matter what the dessert was either. Cakes, cookies, puddings, pies, muffins or candy. If it was a dessert, she would eat it!

As Lizzie sat at her desk, she was taking yet another slow bite of cheesecake when she heard Ressler's voice.

"My God Keen are you eating again?" he said. "Isn't that like your third slice?

"Fourth," Lizzie replied as she opened her eyes. "But it's so good! This has to be the best cheesecake I've ever ate. Who bought this?"

"Cooper's secretary," Ressler said sitting down in his chair. He couldn't get over his partner. He found out very early on how much she liked her desserts but it wasn't even lunch time yet and Keen had already ate enough sugar to last her a week. He was sure she would go into some sort of sugar induced coma if she didn't stop.

"Keen you need to cut down on the sugar. My God aren't you sick to your stomach yet?"

Lizzie shook her head no as she took another bite.

Lizzie didn't have many vices. She didn't drink, didn't smoke, didn't do pills or drugs. But desserts….desserts were her addiction.

Lizzie took yet another bite and thought to herself, gluttony has never tasted so good!

* * *

Greed: Intense and selfish desire for something, esp. wealth, power or food; A pursuit of material possessions.

Those who are greedy are always in want.

- Horace

The Post Office. Friday. 5:07 PM.

"Night Keen," Ressler called out to Lizzie as he walked to his SUV.

"Night Res! See you in the morning!" Lizzie responded with a smile.

It was the end of yet another long week. Lizzie was so ready to just go home and relax. Red had brought them another Blacklister three days before and since then it had been nothing but a lot of long days. However, this morning they had been able to catch the criminal and another name had been checked off. Both Red and Cooper were very happy.

Lizzie walked across the underground garage of the Post Office, making her way to her car. After beeping the locks open, Lizzie climbed in behind the wheel and took a deep breath before starting the engine.

Soon enough, Lizzie pulled out of the garage and began making her way home. Coming up to a red light, Lizzie stopped her car. That's when she noticed a young man and woman in their 30's crossing the street, arm in arm in front of her. If someone asked her to describe the man, Lizzie wouldn't be able to. She couldn't tell you what he looked or what he was wearing. But the woman, the woman she could tell you everything.

She was fairly tall because of the heels she was wearing, shoulder length blonde hair, thin and really very pretty. But it was her coat that Lizzie was mesmerized by. She could tell you everything about that coat.

Burberry. Without a doubt. The cut and overall look was traditional Burberry. Trench coat style, knee length, and tapered at the waist with an attached belt, in a beautiful snowy white color with a gem embroidered collar. It was stunning! And Lizzie had to have it!

Lizzie had always had an obsession of sorts with coats. Even as a young child. She never did understand it and couldn't explain it but she loved nice coats. It wasn't till she was an adult and began making her own money that she was able to buy designer coats. Stella McCartney, Calvin Klein, Chloe, Michael Kors, Valentino. She had a closet full of their coats. All different lengths, styles, colors, patterns. Some women loved handbags, some shoes, some sunglasses. For Elizabeth Keen….it was coats.

Over the years she tried to remember when she had become addicted to them. She could remember as a small child standing with Sam at the front door getting ready to leave for school. He would open the small closet in the entryway and take out her coat. And Lizzie always dreaded it. She could remember arguing with him that it wasn't cold enough to need a coat, that she didn't want to wear one. Every morning they would go through the same song and dance and every morning Sam made her wear a coat.

She always hated her coats as a child! She could remember those thick, puffy coats that had the snap buttons up the front and those god awful fur trimmed hoods from the late 1980's. It didn't matter that those were in at that time and it didn't matter that every other girl in her class had the same style coat. Lizzie hated them! They always reminded her of the Michelin Man.

Going into the early 1990's, the style of coats didn't get any better. Those faded waist length blue jean jackets with the pockets on each side of her chest. Too thick, too hot and very uncomfortable!

Lizzie had been so happy the first time she was able to buy her own coat with her own money. She was 16 years old and had been working part time as a barista at the Starbucks not far from where they lived. She had begged and pleaded with Sam to let her work. He had asked why she wanted to work when he had no problem with paying for everything she needed and wanted. She hesitated in telling him the truth but Sam had always been able to tell when she was lying. She finally told him it was because she wanted to save money to buy designer clothing that she knew he would never buy. After several weeks of going back and forth he had agreed as long as it was part time and she kept her grades up.

Going to school during the day, going to work at night and trying to find time to sleep as well as do her homework had been a chore but Lizzie knew it was going to be worth it. Finally, after three months of working and saving each and every paycheck and her allowance, Lizzie finally had enough to order her very first designer coat. An Alexander McQueen black double breasted overcoat. It had a classic collar, long sleeves, turned up cuffs, and double pockets on each side. She had loved that coat and still had it in the back of her closet. She had been so happy!

Hearing a car horn honk behind her snapped Lizzie out of her reminiscing and she noticed the light had turned green. Stepping on the gas, Lizzie continued driving but her mind was on that woman's Burberry coat. She had to have it! Glancing at the clock on her dash she saw it was 5:15PM. I wonder if they are closed yet, she thought.

Lizzie picked up her cell phone that was in the seat next to her and asked Siri to connect her to the nearest Burberry store to find out their hours. After speaking to the sales lady who informed her that they closed at 6PM, Lizzie hung up. If she hurried she could make it!

Lizzie drove like a mad woman through downtown DC and with 19 minutes to spare she pulled into an empty space in front of the Burberry store on Connecticut Avenue. Jumping out of her car, Lizzie quickly made her way inside.

"May I help you ma'am?" said the startled sales lady.

"Yes. I'm looking for a trench coat I saw someone wearing earlier. I'm hoping it wasn't last season's," Lizzie said.

"What did it look like?" the lady asked.

"White, knee length, and had a jewel collar."

"Oh yes, that's part of our Prarsum collection. Come with me," the lady said with a smile.

Lizzie followed her through the store, passing by the bags, shoes and various accessories without a second glance. Lizzie had only one thing on her mind.

Once arriving towards the back of the store, Lizzie saw it. It was on one of the mannequins and was even more gorgeous up close.

"That's it! That's the one I want!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"Yes ma'am. What size?" the lady asked.

"A two I think," Lizzie replied, never taking her eyes off the coat.

"Yes ma'am. Please look around and I'll be back in a moment," the lady said as she walked away.

Lizzie couldn't stop looking at it. It was just stunning! No way could she ever wear it to work. The white would be a mess after the first day but maybe she could wear it if she had to go undercover somewhere. Or out with Red to one of the fancy restaurants he was so fond of.

Turning to see where the sales lady was, Lizzie's eye caught a flash of purple. Not four mannequins down was a lovely sateen trench coat in a soft pale grape color. Also tapered at the waist, this one had a rain shield, belted cuffs and came to about mid thigh.

Lizzie knew she had to have that one as well! That one she might be able to get away with at work. Maybe. If she was careful.

"Here you are ma'am," the sales lady said coming up behind her.

"Oh thank you. Could I also get that purple one as well?" Lizzie asked, pointing to the coat in question.

The sales lady looked stunned for a brief moment before covering her expression like a professional.

"Of course ma'am. Same size?"

"Yes please."

The sales lady walked away once more, leaving Lizzie alone. She spent the next several minutes trying desperately not the look at any more of the coats. She wanted them all! Every single last one of them! Lizzie knew her father would be so disappointed in her behavior. He hated greediness with a passion. For a brief moment she felt slightly embarrassed by the way she was acting. She hoped Red wasn't still having her followed because his security guys would no doubt tell him what she was doing. Lizzie knew Red would have a field day with this. What with how often Lizzie made fun of him and his obsession with his perfectly tailored three piece suits and matching fedora hats. He would never let her live this down.

But Lizzie just couldn't help herself. She had to have those coats. If she could have afforded it she would have bought every single coat and jacket in the store.

At that moment Lizzie made a promise to herself that she wouldn't buy anything expensive for the next few months to make up for the way she was acting that night.

I guess it's true what they say she thought. Greed is like a bottomless pit.

* * *

Sloth: Physical, emotional or spiritual laziness.

Working hard is a good thing. Great things can and will happen if you work hard. But sometimes….sometimes being lazy is just as great!

- Bob Hope

Lizzie exhaled and smiled as she flopped down onto her couch. Today was Sunday which meant it was her day off. She hadn't had a day off in weeks. Red and his damn list were keeping not only her, but the entire team hopping.

Red had brought them yet another name on Thursday afternoon and told them they needed to act fast if they were going to catch him. Once his business in the states was done, he would be gone. Working with Red and the information he gave them, Lizzie, Ressler and Meera were able to take out number 97 on Red's list the night before.

Which meant, Sunday would be her day off.

Lizzie knew she should use the time catching up on laundry, bills, grocery shopping and going to the dry cleaners but she just couldn't bring herself to care enough to do any of that.

Her DVR was packed full and she was going to spend her day catching up on her favorite shows, damn it! She worked hard and she needed a day to do nothing.

She slept in late, well past 11 AM which was unheard of for her. She had decided right off to stay in her pajamas all day. No need to get dressed if she wasn't going to get off the couch, she thought.

She filled a tray with water, sodas and various snacks and headed into the living room. She had just gotten comfortable and had raised the remote towards the TV when her doorbell rang.

Lizzie sighed. She really didn't want to open the door. I'm not going to open the door, she thought to herself firmly.

"Lizzie. I know you're in there," Red's unmistakable deep voice called out through the door.

Lizzie frowned and sighed once again.

"You can either let me in or we talk through the door. Although, I'm not sure your neighbors should hear our kind of conversations," Red yelled out.

Lizzie slammed down the remote, threw back the blue feather down blanket she had covered herself up with and began to walk to the door.

The chain was still on the door from the night before and she left it in place as she unlocked both the regular and the one-sided deadbolt then opened the door.

"What do you want?" Lizzie asked with a frown. Red was dressed in his traditional three piece suit, tie and a matching fedora hat sat in place on his head. Dembe was standing just behind him.

"Why Lizzie! It's nearly noon and you're still in your PJ's. Are you ill?" Red asked.

"No, I'm not ill. It's my day off," Lizzie said.

"Yes well, we need to talk. May I come in?"

"No, it's my day off. Whatever you need to tell me, whatever Blacklister you are bringing to me, will just have to wait till in the morning. I'm not leaving this house." Lizzie said firmly. "In fact to be more specific, I'm not leaving my couch."

"Lizzie, dear, I've told you. I don't control when one of the bad guys show up. And I'm not here to bring you a new name," Red replied with a grin.

"Then what do you want?" Lizzie asked.

"Let me in and I'll tell you," Red said smoothly.

Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes before shutting the door, unhooking the chain and then reopening the door.

"Come in," Lizzie said, motioning with her hand.

"Thank you. That's very kind," Red replied as he and Dembe crossed over the threshold of her home.

Lizzie immediately walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So?"

Red took off his hat and sat down next to her on the couch. Dembe, she noticed, stayed standing in the entryway.

"You do know all this so called "food" is just horrible for your health right?" Red asked as he picked up a Little Debbie snack cake from her tray of goodies.

"I've decided since it's my day off, it's going to be a watch TV and pig out day," Lizzie said crossing her legs, Indian style on the couch facing him.

Red frowned and tossed down the offending cake back on to the tray.

"Sooo?" Lizzie said with a slight annoyance.

"I wanted to tell you, you did a nice job last night. I was surprised you were able to take the bad guy out so fast. Donald must have drank a couple of those 5 Hour Energy Shots beforehand," Red said with a grin.

Lizzie both glared at him and tried very hard not to laugh at the same time.

"You said we needed to get him quickly. That's what we did. Is that all you came here for?" Lizzie asked frowning.

"I was just coming back from completing some business uptown and I wanted to stop by and see you. Make sure you were alright. Is that so bad?"

Lizzie looked at him for several seconds before saying, "No, I guess not. Thank you but I'm just fine. Everything went off perfectly last night."

Red nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Lizzie said, "Do you have any other business to do today?"

"I always have business to do. But as far as anything urgent, no. Why do you ask?" Red replied looking at her.

"Do you want stay? I was going to catch up on my DVR recordings," Lizzie asked softly. She couldn't believe she was actually inviting Raymond Reddington to stay and watch television with her. She blamed it on him coming over to check on her.

Red didn't answer as he stared at her. It seemed that he couldn't believe she was offering to spend time with him either.

"You don't have to. I just thought I would offer."

"No, I would like that," Red replied as he stood up and shrugged off his coat and jacket. Leaving his tie and vest in place. He tossed his coats onto the back of one of the living room chairs as he walked into the entryway to meet Dembe. They spoke in soft tones before Dembe quietly let himself out of the house.

"Dembe could have stayed if he wanted," Lizzie said to Red as he walked back into the living room.

"Since you and I are having a day off I thought he should as well. He'll be back later this evening to pick me up," Red replied sitting back down next to Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled and snuggled back under her throw and picked up her remote.

"What do you like to watch?" Lizzie asked turning on the TV.

"Truth be told I don't watch much TV. None really," Red said making himself comfortable.

"What do you do in your down time?"

"I don't get a lot of down time. There's always work to be done. In my line of work anyway," Red replied with a smile.

Lizzie grinned as she began flipping through the channels.

Hours later, Red realized that Lizzie had been right. Being lazy wasn't such a bad thing!

* * *

Wrath: Extreme rage; displaying fierce anger to another person.

Of The Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath is probably the healthiest.

- Edward Abbey

"SON OF BITCH!" Lizzie screamed out as she tackled Smitty to the ground with Ressler two steps behind her.

Walter Bingham AKA Smelly Smitty, number 163 on Raymond Reddington's Blacklist and number 1 on Elizabeth Keen's shit list.

Two days before, Red had brought Smitty to Lizzie and the rest of the FBI Post Office team. Walter Bingham was a 36 year old, five foot six, 136 pound man. He was also one of the best jewel thief's working today Red had said.

His trick? After stealing the item he wanted, he would elude police and security guards by slipping into the city's sewer system. Hence the nickname "Smelly Smitty".

Red said he would spend weeks if not months memorizing a town's sewer system until he knew the undergrounds better than the people who built them. Red had heard a rumor that Smitty was in town for his next "hit and run".

Christie's Auction House was holding a special jewelry auction at the Ritz Carlton Hotel in Washington D.C. to raise money for the families of fallen soldiers. One of the items up for bid was a diamond necklace that once belonged to Eva Peron.

Red said he needed Lizzie to take down Smitty before he was able to steal the necklace. When Lizzie asked why, Red told her that a client of his, Domingo Menem, had hired him to not only win the necklace at any price but to also bring it to him personally. Red said that normally he didn't accept these kinds of "cases" but that Domingo was a longtime client who had a lot of connections in South America that Red needed to keep.

He told Lizzie that the auction would be held in three days time and they needed to do whatever they need to do to catch Smitty. By any means necessary.

For the next three days, Lizzie, Ressler, Aram and Meera had worked diligently to learn the ins and outs of the D.C. sewers. They had cameras placed all in and around the Ritz Hotel, FBI vans posted at all sewer entrance and exit hatches all over the city and a slew of police officers and undercover agents patrolling. They were confident that even if Smitty was able to get into the hotel, he would not be getting out of it.

However, like all good plans, something went terribly wrong. On the night of the auction not only did Smitty managed to get into the hotel, he was also able to steal the necklace. He very nearly escaped the hotel too had it not been for Lizzie catching the sight of him making his way out through an emergency exit in the coat check room of the hotel.

Lizzie radioed Ressler as she took off on foot after Smitty. Ressler had been outside in one of the surveillance vans at the time and was able to backup Lizzie as they chased after Smitty.

All the FBI's planning had done no good at the end. Smitty was small, fast and able to slip right by the officers guarding one of the sewer openings just down the block from the hotel. When Lizzie saw him jump into the small hole, she nearly stopped and let him get away. She so did not want to chase after a guy in the sewers. But she knew that not only as an FBI agent she was bound to catch a criminal, she also knew how upset Red would be if he didn't get that necklace back.

So in she went with Ressler hot on her tail.

As she entered the sewer, darkness began closing in on her. She reached behind her and took a headband flashlight out of her pocket to slip on her head. She immediately saw Smitty running full speed ahead of her.

While there was a lack of light, there was no lack of smell. Lizzie tried her best to not breath in but it was kind of hard when you were running. The smell immediately made Lizzie sick to her stomach. The further into the sewer system they ran, the worse the smell got.

Lizzie began to feel the water splashing on and into her boots, soaking the legs of her pants.

As Lizzie kept running she could tell Smitty was getting tired. He had far more clothing on then she did as well as whatever tools he needed to break into the protective glass that the necklace had been originally housed in.

Lizzie ran even faster until she closed in on him. She made a flying leap and tackled him onto the ground, instantly getting covered in filthy sewer water and drainage.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Lizzie screamed out as she tackled Smitty to the ground and got a face and mouth full of sewer water.

"Keen!" Ressler called out as he ran to her side and began cuffing Smitty.

Has Ressler cuffed him and Lizzie began to quickly pat him down for the necklace. After finding it in a secret compartment of his pants, she shoved the necklace down her shirt and into her bra.

"Does he have any weapons?" Ressler asked pulling Smitty to his feet.

"No, I didn't feel anything," Lizzie responded angrily.

Ressler looked at Keen and saw she was physically fine but absolutely and completely filthy. Her face, hair and body were dripping with whatever the hell it was that she slid into to. Ressler knew he had a disgusted look on his face and tried very hard to remove it but he was really grossed out by how his partner looked.

"Let's go you little son of bitch!" Lizzie yelled at Smitty, grabbing him roughly by the arm. They began to walk the length of the sewer back to where they entered. Now that they were not running, Ressler and Lizzie were able to see around them. Rats. Lots of rats.

"Oh my God!" Lizzie called out as she saw one run right in front of them.

"I know. Keep walking!" Ressler replied, trying his best not to scream out like a girl.

"I should beat the shit out of you, you little bastard!" Lizzie said to Smitty, her face and voice full of rage.

"I can not believe you chased me into a sewer," Smitty said in amazement. He had been running this game for years and not once had anyone actually chased after him when he went into the sewers. Not only did someone chase after him, it was a girl to boot he thought.

"I ought to light your ass up!" Lizzie yelled out in fury once more. How she would love to just take out her gun and unload it into his little scrawny body!

Soon enough they made their way out of the sewer opening to find not only Red and Dembe but also Meera and several other FBI Agents.

As the group caught sight of Lizzie, silence took over. Lizzie could see the looks of amazement, disgust, and from some of the agent whom she went to school with, humor. She knew she would be hearing about this for a long, long time.

The thought of that made Lizzie even madder. She turned her head to glare once more at Smitty.

Meera walked up to them and instantly plugged her nose with her fingers.

"Oh my God!" She said through her hand.

"I know!" Lizzie said out loud.

"Let's go Bingham," Ressler said as he and Meera walked him over to a police car.

Lizzie stood there for a moment looking at Smitty sliding into the car. She knew whenever she thought of his name, anger would no doubt flood her body. The ratfink bastard, she thought.

"Lizzie, are you ok?" she heard Red say as he walked up next to her. She whipped her head around to see both Red and Dembe looking at her with guarded expressions on their faces. Like they knew she could snap at any time.

"I'm fine. Just fine," Lizzie said firmly. She reached down into her shirt and pulled out the necklace. "Here's your stupid necklace!" she said, slamming it down into Red's hand.

"Good job Lizzie. I'm proud of you," Red said with a small smile, as he placed the necklace into the inside pocket of his overcoat. "You had a mission and you completed it. You did great."

Lizzie nodded to him as she started to walk away.

"Even if you couldn't manage to do the job without getting yourself disgustingly dirty," Red said with a smirk. "You look and small just god awful! No to mention how unsanitary you are right now."

The look Lizzie gave Red over her shoulder could only be described as a vengeful wrath.

* * *

Envy: Jealousy for someone else's possessions, qualities, lifestyle or luck.

Of all the Deadly Sins, only Envy is no fun at all.

- Joseph Epstein

"Well I'm off Keen," Ressler said to Lizzie.

Lizzie looked up from reading over her report she was writing.

"Oh ok. What's on the agenda tonight?" Lizzie asked her partner.

"Out to dinner and maybe a movie. With Audrey," Ressler said smiling.

Lizzie returned his smile and said, "You two are really reconnecting aren't you? You've seen her everyday this week."

Ressler laughed slightly and said, "Yeah. Since she broke it off with Tassels we've been getting close again."

"Have you worked through your problems?"

"Well seeing as my obsession with hunting down Reddington was our problems, then yeah. She asked if I was still chasing him and I said no," Ressler said sitting on the corner of her desk. "Which is the truth! I'm not looking for him anymore."

Lizzie laughed and she watched him defend his reasoning.

"Well, it's not like I can tell her he turned himself in a few months back, now can I?" Ressler asked frowning.

"No of course not," Lizzie said, still laughing.

"So since I told her that, things have been great between us. They always were. The only thing we ever fought about was the Reddington thing. She hated how much time I spent away from home and how I would leave at a moments notice."

"You still have to leave at a moments notice sometimes," Lizzie said.

"Yeah I know. And she knows that. It's just not as often as it was and it's not because I'm chasing a guy who I never even came close to finding," Ressler said.

"I'm happy for you Ressler. I really am," Lizzie said with a smile. And she was. Donald Ressler was a totally different person now then he was when she first met him. Happiness just poured off of him. He looked younger, he smiled more and most of all, his eyes didn't look so dead. He was happy and it was because of Audrey.

"You need to meet her Keen. I've told her all about you," Ressler said standing up.

"Yeah I would like that," Lizzie said.

"I'll talk to her tonight about when ok?" Ressler said.

"Sounds good. Let me know and I'll be there," Lizzie said. She smiled at him once again. She could tell he was itching to leave but didn't want to be rude.

"Go on! Get out of here! You're acting like you have ants in your pants!" Lizzie said laughing.

Ressler laughed before he waved goodbye and left their office. Lizzie watched him walk across the main floor of the Post Office, heading for the elevators.

Lizzie's smile soon faded. She was happy for her partner and friend. She really was. It was just… it reminded her of how alone she was.

Lizzie felt envy flood her body.

She didn't have anyone waiting for her at home. Nobody to rush out to meet for dinner.

She didn't mind being single. She really didn't. She wasn't one of those girls who just HAD to be in a relationship to feel whole. Most of the time it was a good thing she was single since she worked such late hours. It was just lately, seeing how happy Ressler was, it made her realize she wanted someone. Someone to be there when she got home, someone to call her in the middle of the day and tell her they loved her, someone to snuggle up to at night and fall asleep with.

Lizzie frowned and thought to herself, "God this sucks! Being alone sucks!"

* * *

Pride: A high opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit or superiority; a feeling of deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements.

I'm really thrilled with my life right now. I have this amazing job, work with super talented people, I've got a great family and fantastic friends. My life is pretty good right now!

- Megan Boone

"Good work Agent Keen," FBI Director Cooper said.

"Thank you, sir," Lizzie replied with a smile.

"Why don't you head on home? Get some rest," Cooper said with a nod.

"Will do, sir. Thank you," Lizzie said before turning away.

It had been another long day at the Post Office. One more Blacklister caught. Well, not caught exactly, seeing as he was now dead but still. One more bad guy was off the streets.

To Lizzie it seemed like for everyone that was taken out, two more took their place but if there were no bad guys, she wouldn't have a job.

It had been especially hard since her partner, Agent Ressler was still on ordered leave. Director Cooper felt he should take some time off to deal with the death of his girlfriend, Audrey. Lizzie knew if it was up to Ressler, he would have been back to work already but Cooper was standing his ground so she was on her own.

As Lizzie gathered up her things in her office, she felt a sudden sense of pride. She had caught one of Red's Blacklister's all by herself. No Ressler, no Meera, no backup. Was it smart to go in alone? No. She knew she could have been killed but Lizzie saw an opportunity to capture the fugitive and she took it. If she had waited for backup, it would have been at least another 5 to 6 minutes before they would arrive and by then, the criminal would have escaped so she did what she felt she needed to do. In the end it all paid off. She had taken the Blacklister by surprise. Ok sure, he started shooting at her right away but so did she and thankfully her aim was a little better.

She remembered the feel of the wind blowing through her hair as the bullet passed by her face but it wasn't the first time she had escaped death and it wouldn't be the last. All part of the job description of being a FBI Special Agent.

As Lizzie walked towards the elevators, she smiled to herself. She had done a good job today. She was good at her job.

For the first time in a long time, Lizzie was proud of herself.

The End!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I can not tell you how much trouble Greed and Wrath gave me on this one! Review :)


End file.
